After the Breakup
by messersmontana
Summary: Okay, so here is my story about after Jack breaks up with Tess. He goes to see Allison to tell her that they broke up. Now maybe Jack and Allison will finally be able to get together.


After the Breakup

Okay, so here is my story about after Jack breaks up with Tess. He goes to see Allison to tell her that they broke up. Now maybe Jack and Allison will finally be able to get together. I wrote this one for Cassie.

As usual I own nothing in this story, not the character's not the town of Eureka (but that would be cool), and not the technology. The only thing I own is my idea for the story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack knocked on Allison's door and waited for her to answer it. When it opened, Allison was on the phone and put a finger to her lips as she ushered him in. It was then that he knew that she was on the phone with Tess. He went in silently and waited on her couch.

"I don't know Tess, that's something that only you can decide on. If you think it will make you happier, than I say go for it." Allison said into the phone as she looked at Jack. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and sat next to Jack with a sigh.

"So, I guess Tess told you that we broke up, huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and I guess that you can tell that she didn't take it that well." She answered.

Jack sighed. "I didn't want to hurt her like this, but there was no future for us. It about killed me to do that to her again, but it would have been worse if I would have waited until later to do it. It would have happened eventually and sooner was better." HE explained.

Allison laid a hand on his arm. "I know Jack, I'm on your side here. She'll see it someday too, I hope. How are you dealing with it?"

HE smiled at her. "After the day we've had? I feel drained but relieved. Tess can now get on with her life as she should, and once again we've saved the day." He told her as he took her hand in his.

She laced her fingers through his and leaned back on the sofa. "Yes, once again we saved everyone. I really thought this time was the end. When Jo cuffed herself to the pole to save me and the infected had broken the seal on the door, I thought I'd never see you again. But, as always, you pulled through and saved me again. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I almost got Fargo killed in the process." He said.

"Yeah, I almost thought that you'd lost it too when I saw that." She laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, he'd noticed that since they'd ended up in this Eureka, their days seemed to end like this. He'd come over to see how her day was and they'd compare their days events, as they sat on her sofa and just talked. He liked it, it felt right. "Well, it was his idea to do it. I was just as surprised as you that he'd volunteered to be the decoy." He told her.

Allison laughed again. "Yeah, I know. How was Jo doing, the last time you saw her?" She asked him.

"She's better, or as better as she can be in this Eureka. I know that she's really missing Zane, and it's hurting her. This Zane is like our Zane was when he first came to Eureka. I guess the Jo here never won him over. She wants to go back to our Eureka and tell him that she will marry him." He replied.

Allison shook her head. "Poor Jo, she just can't get a break in this Eureka. First she finds that this Zane and her never got together, and he's a jerk and can't stand her. Then she found out that she's no longer your deputy, and turned into a zombie for a day."

"Yeah, the only thing going for her is that she is head of GD security. She's really hating this time line and this Eureka." He commented.

"That doesn't make losing Zane any easier." She said.

"I know Allison. We are really going to have to do something to cheer her up." He told her.

She nodded. "Maybe we can make her take a vacation or send her on a cruise."

"Allison, this is Jo Lupo you're talking about. She is not the vacation or cruise type." He told her.

"You're right, what was I thinking? Maybe we can give her something to blow up." She laughed.

He laughed with her. "She does love to blow things up. But can we actually let her blow something up without hurting the town or anyone in it?"

"Well, I could have if I were still head of GD. But, I'm sure we could get Fargo to arrange something for her. He would do anything for Jo." She said.

Jack lifted her hand and kissed it. "And I'd do anything for you, ya know. So, what about you? How are you doing with this Eureka?"

Allison smiled at him. "I'm doing okay. I mean Jenna is great and the same as she was in our own Eureka. Kevin, he's great and I'm still getting used to being able to communicate with him, but he thinks I'm crazy." She told him.

Jack laughed. "That's because you keep trying to stuff food down his throat Allison. He seems like a good kid, just give it time and you'll get used to it and him again."

"Yeah, but it's only because I love watching him eat and it's always been so hard to get him to eat before." She explained.

He nodded. "I get to see if my Zoe is the same as the Zoe from this Eureka next week. I'm going to visit her at Harvard. I'm scared stiff that she's not my Zoe." He told her as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

Allison leaned forward and put her arms around him. "It's going to be okay Jack. How different could Zoe be if she's still at Harvard. Remember, the further away from Eureka the rest of the world is, the less likely they are different from our time line. She did sound the same when you talked to her on the phone."

"You're right Allison, I'm worried over nothing. So, do you want to go with me?" He asked her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I would love to, but the nanny has asked for the week off and I found a baby sitter, but need to be here for Kevin and Jenna after work. But send Zoe my love." She said.

"Alright, but expect lots of calls from me while I'm there. I'll need your reassurance a lot." He said.

"That's fine, I'll miss you anyway and at least we can talk on the phone." She replied.

He leaned back and pulled her into his arms. "Come here. Right now I need some normalcy and I just need to hold you."

She let him pull her into his arms and and laid her head on his chest. This was something they'd started doing after Tess had gone to Australia. It was never anything more than just the enjoyment of each others company, and he often would hold her like this. They felt so comfortable with each other, like they fit together. They would talk about Kevin and Jenna and Zoe, comparing childhood stories, and often parenting stories.

They sat there like that softly talking. And, when Jenna woke up, they held her together until she fell asleep in their arms. This was like home to both of them and they sat this way until Kevin came home and Jack had to go home himself.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

I hope you all liked this one and will review it. I am writing another Jack/Allison story right now that can go with this one or stand alone. I'll get it typed and posted soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
